Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facilitating payment of a bill, such as a bill at a restaurant.
Related Art
Many service businesses, including restaurants, entice customers with guarantees of prompt service. Any delays in taking and filling the customer order results in degradation of service and a loss of business. These delays can be caused, for example, by an incorrect order or by requests to split a bill.
When a plurality of persons dine at a restaurant, for example, and split the total bill, it has been the general practice to declare their meals for payment and then for the server to calculate and charge their shares for the respective menu items. This request can be tedious and time consuming for the server. Especially in larger parties, the party may wish to receive separate bills to properly split the check. Thus, a need exists for a simpler way to split the bill.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.